Home Is Where You Make It
by kira66
Summary: Sequel to: Leaving It All Behind.
1. Chapter 1

Ronan O'Reilly was now twenty-one years old. He had just successfully completed four full years at Salem Center of Higher Magical Learning and Advanced Magical Techniques. He also graduated top of his class. His father, Erik O'Reilly, was very proud of his son for his hard work and dedication to his magical learning. Ronan had changed over the years. He was no longer scrawny or awkward. He was now built much like his father.

At this moment Ronan is sitting in a rather plush office, reading several pieces of parchment. His brow is furrowed. "Where do they come up with this stuff?" He stands and rubs his eyes. He had been going over articles for hour at his fathers request. "I need a break." He grabs his wand. He would have to change out of his scarlet robes before he went outside. They were identical to his fathers but instead of the word Minister being printed under the crest the words Minister in Training were there.

He flicks his wand over his appearance and sighs. He was now wearing a pair of black pants and a light emerald green turtle neck. He also had a pair of light yet very warm boots on since it had begun to snow. He grabs his coat off the back of his chair and exits the office, locking it behind him. He waves to the receptionist when he leaves the building. He pulls the coat tighter around him. He disliked winter and even more so when it was around Christmas. He snorts and begins to walk down the street heading towards his favorite restaurant, Half Baked. Their food was marvelous.

He steps inside the quietly little restaurant and looks around. A small smile playing on his lips. He keeps his head down as he seats himself in a dark corner. Away from prying eyes. Or rather prying eyes of women. They seemed to flock around him no matter where he went. He annoyed him to end. A waiter quickly brings him a menu and takes his drink order which was a glass of imported Italian wine. He eyes the menu and makes up his mind. When the waiting comes back he orders a plate of Lasagna with garlic bread and a side salad with Italian dressing. He hands the menu back to the waiting and lets his eyes wonder. The place was quiet for a reason. They only let certain people in at the request of the owner. Which meant the place was never packed unless it was for a party. He runs a hand through his short blonde hair. Something was bothering him. But what was it? He could put his finger on it. Soon his meal is served and he begins to eat, slowly. Savoring the delicious food. His savoring his interrupted by a ruckus at the door where the host was trying to make a women leave. He blinks and tilts his head to the side. Listening.

"How can you stop me from entering a restaurant? I thought you bloody American's prided yourselves on this being a free country!" She was more annoyed than angry.

Ronan stands and makes his way over to where the situation was becoming increasingly worse. "Is there a problem here?" He looks at the host then to the women.

"No sir. This young lady was just leaving. She was lost. But I'm sure she can find her way now." The host said in a snobbish french accent.

"I was not just leaving. This man has been rude and inhospitable to me every since I stepped foot into this establishment." The women eyes the young man.

Ronan chuckles. "It's ok, Frederick. She may enter. And next time please try and handle situations a little less...loud. Your interrupting the other guests." He then steers the women over to his pervious table and pulls out a chair for her. "Please sit. Excuse Fredericks behavior. He has been told time and time again about being nicer to the customers. He just don't seem to grasp the concept."

The young lady nods and sits down in the offered seat. "He acted as if you own this place. But it's ok. I'm fine. Just a little frazzled."

Ronan blinks. "I am the owner of this restaurant. And please enjoy a complementary meal on us for his rudeness." He holds out a hand over the table. "I'm Ronan, Ronan O'Reilly."

The young women blinks and covers her mouth to stifle a gasp. This young man was the owner of the restaurant. He didn't look any older than she was. She takes his hand and shakes it. "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."

Ronan's eyes widen just a bit at the name but he quickly hides his shock. "Pleasure to meet you Hermione. If you don't mind me asking...Your not from around here are you?"

Hermione chuckles and shakes her head. "No. I'm from England. I'm here with several friends. We are actually hunting for someone." She stops to tell the waiter to bring her the same thing that Ronan was having. He again scurries off to fulfill the order. Now that I answered you question. Let me ask you one. Are you really the owner or is that some pick up line? You can't be any older than me." She picks up a fork and begins to fiddle with it.

It was Ronan's turn to chuckle. "I can assure you that I am indeed that owner of this fine establishment. And I'm 21. My father is Erik O'Reilly. The Minister of Magic."

She drops the fork and stares at the young man. He knew that she was a witch. His words were not just a slip of tongue. He knew. But how?

He begins to eat once again only stopping once to thank the waiter for bringing Hermione's food. "I didn't mean to startle you. I've read a lot about you in several magazines. You were Witch Weekly's Top Witch this month." He smile softly.

She clears her throat and begins to eat. "I just didn't realize that there would be any magical people in a restaurant called Half Baked."

He blinks and sips his wine. "This is a safe haven for both magical and non-magical people. They come here to converse and eat in peace." He smiles fondly at a distant memory.

She shakes her head. "You amaze me, Ronan. Nothing like your father. I had the honor of meeting him for a brief moment when I was younger. Lets just say I wasn't very impressed by his style."

He nods. "My father tries to keep things in order the best he can. But sometimes his ideas don't always work out as planned. Now. Can we please stop talking about my father? I've been stuck up in my office for hours working on a project he gave me. This is my time to relax."

Hermione nods. "Of course. One of my friends would be a relative of yours. Luke O'Reilly. I believe he is your cousin." She says quietly.

Ronan chokes on his drink as it goes down. "I didn't even realize that Luke was still alive. We don't talk about him much. Dad said he turned his back on this family. That's why we never see him anymore. He had a brother. James. If I'm not mistaken. Very bright boy. Very tragic end."

Hermione blinks. "What about James? Tragic end? How?" She was very curious about James since that was the very person that they were hunting for. Because James was really her former best friend, Harry Potter.

He sighs. "Dad don't like to talk about this much either. James lived with us for awhile. He had gotten badly injured at the boarding school he attended and we had to take care of him. Poor boy lost his mind about four months after we got him home. Dad sent him off to one of those very expensive mental health hospitals that specialized in treating witches and wizards. He's been there ever since. The doctors call once a month to give a report. They said he will never be normal again. Some kind of trauma caused him to revert back into a time where pain seemed less abundant. They figure he has the mind of a two maybe three year old." He nods to the waiter as he clears their table of everything except their drinking glasses.

Hermione looks down at her hand. It couldn't be true. Harry had a strong mind. But the boy that she had come to know as James, did not. She didn't know what to say. All she do was sit their and listen to her heart break.

"Who are your other traveling companions? You mentioned Luke but I'm sensing that there are more." He asks cutting into her thoughts.

"Oh. Of course there is me and Luke. Then there is my best friend Ron and his wife Lavender. Ron's two brothers, Fred and George. And Luke's wife who just happens to be the only girl in Ron's family, Ginny."

Ronan swallows hard. Luke was married. So was Ron and Lavender. He can't help but feel a dull aching in his heart. He had missed so much. But it wasn't his fault. They took it all away from him. If only that had treated him like a boy and not some bloody weapon, none of this would of ever happened. "Luke is married?" His voice his cold when he asks about the other boy.

"Yes. Him and Ginny got married right out of school. They had a pregnancy scare but luckily it was only that. Mrs. Weasley would of killed both of them." Hermione chuckles at the memory of them trying to tell the Weasley clan that Ginny might of been pregnant. It was a sight to see. All five brothers, excluding Percy, had chased Luke out of the house and halfway back to London, all on foot.

"I'm glad my cousin is enjoying his life while his brother sits locked away in a mental hospital. We choose to ignore the fact that Luke is related to us. What he did to James was unacceptable. I suggest that you steer clear of the Ministry unless he is not with you. Dad will literally flip his lid. And he really don't need to have a charge of murder against him. I'm not ready to take over yet." He stands. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Granger. I would be delighted if you would come by my flat tomorrow evening for dinner. I promise I can cook." He digs around in his pocket and pulls out a magical business card. It had his name, title and address. It was also muggle proof. Meaning that if any muggle got a hold of the card they wouldn't be able to see anything but a blank card. He hands it to her.

She also stands and takes the card. "I will be sure to keep Luke away from the Ministry. But I'm sure that he will not be deterred for very long. He is a very persistent boy. And it would be an honor to have dinner with you. As long as you keep your promise about the cooking." She raises an eye brow.

He chuckles. "I am a man of my word. I have to be. Who would want a liar for their next Minister of Magic? Come by around six. That should give me enough time to prepare everything. Good day." He strides out of the building with a small smile playing on his lips. But before he exits he is sure to add Hermione's name to the guest list.

Hermione follows him out and can't help but grin at the look Frederick was giving her after Ronan added her name to the list. She couldn't wait to tell everyone about her day. Who would of thought that she would actually get to meet the Minister's son. And who would of through that he was very charming and handsome to top it all off. She lets out a content sigh as she heads back towards the hotel where she and her companions were staying.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione fiddles with the sleeve of her jacket. She was standing outside of the address that Ronan had given her. The place was huge. It was two stories and painted a light shade of blue. She clears her throat and knocks on the front door.

The door opens an a small house elf with bright green eyes greets. "Dobby is to show Ms. Granger into the parlor. Ronan said to wait there for him." He scurries back inside.

Hermione's eyes widen. Dobby? That was Harry's elf. Why did Ronan have him? She shrugs and follows the small elf into a very large, expensively decorated parlor. She sits down on one of the large leather chairs. "Dobby, how have you been?"

Dobby smiles. "Dobby has been fine. Ronan takes care of Dobby and Winky, Herminnie. He doesn't try to pay us like others have." He says disgustedly.

Hermione shakes her head. "Dobby, why are you and Winky serving the O'Reilly's and not James?"

Dobby looks down at his hands as large tears well up in his eyes. "Dobby and Winky only serve Ronan. James told Dobby that if anything happened to him I was stay with Ronan. And since James is no longer right in the mind...Dobby stays here."

Hermione don't know what to say. She had expected the story that Ronan told her last night to be some kind of made up trust. But here was Dobby confirming it. Dobby wouldn't lie. He cared for James to much. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She tries to comfort the small creature.

"Dobby needs to go Herminnie. I have to help Winky with dinner and make sure that she stays out of trouble." With a pop he disappears.

Hermione looks around with sigh. She leans back in the chair. It was rather comfortable but looked very expensive. "What are you hiding Ronan O'Reilly?" She mumbles to herself.

Ronan stands in the doorway watching Hermione. A glass of brandy in his hand. He takes a sip of the amber liquid and moves silently into the room. "I can assure you that I am not hiding anything, Hermione. May I call you that?"

Hermione jumps slightly and places her hand over her heart. "You scared me. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. And yes. You may call me Hermione. Ms. Granger makes me feel old." She smiles softly as she eyes him.

He was dressed in light blue robe which had the golden leprechaun on the pocket. It was open in the front to show off a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt. He also had very expensive dress shoes on. "Like anything you see?" He asks teasingly as he takes another sip of his drink. He holds his free hand out. "May I escort you to dinner?" 

Hermione blushes but takes his out stretched hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. Blue looks nice on you." Once their hands touch her face burns with blush.

Ronan smiles and leads her into a very large dinning room. It had a chandelier on the ceiling. He pulls out her chair for her. "I suspect that you've met Dobby. He is something, isn't he?" He then sits down right beside her.

Hermione sits down. "Thank you. Yes. I've met Dobby. I know him from when I was in school. Har...James saved him from a cruel master." She looks sadly down at her plate.

Ronan watches Hermione with interest. She seemed sad. "You cared for James. Didn't you? He mentioned you once..near the end. He told me that you called him immature. Is that true?" His voice his soft.

Hermione nods. "Yes. Him and Luke had just played a prank and I told him that it was very immature. I also told him that he was very selfish." She felt bad.

Ronan shakes his head. "No one understood James. He was going through so much. All he wanted was to be a normal boy. Is that so much to ask? Is asking not to have the weight of the world on you shoulders to much to ask? James was not liked in school. He was bitter and withdrawn. And yet no one ever tried to get close to him. He wasn't even worth their time." He says sadly.

Hermione looks down at the plate which was now full of steaming food. She blinks in surprise. "No one understood James. I guess that we were the ones being selfish. We didn't even notice that he used to be one of our best friends."

Ronan smiles sadly. "Yes. Harry Potter. He couldn't even escape his fate as another. He has the dark mark. I saw it with my own eyes. Everyone turned against him for it. But he payed greatly for it. That's one of the reason's that he is in such poor health. He killed Voldemort last year. No one knows how. He isn't one bit sane. I guess its one of the worlds mysteries. The mark had a direct connection with the dark lord. James somehow sent a very powerful bolt of magic through the bond. I hope the bastard suffered just as my cousin is." He looks angerly at his plate of food.

Hermione blinks. Ronan cared greatly for James. She would do him a favor and get off the subject. "What's it like being the Minister of Magic's only son?"

Ronan looks up from his plate. "It's very demanding but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Ever since mom's death last fall...dad is all I have. I'm afraid that I will be losing him soon. To stress."

Hermione lays a hand on his arm. "You said at the restaurant that your going to be the next Minister. How can that be? Don't the people get to elect whoever they wish?"

Ronan shakes his head. "The Ministry here is passed from father to son. Or father to daughter. If the Minister has no family then a new one will be elected. It hasn't happened in hundreds of years." He stands not feeling very hungry anymore. He walks over and lifts a plaque off the wall and walks back. "I took James's place at Salem Center. I graduated top of my class a month ago." He hands the plaque to Hermione so she can read it.

She takes the plaque which was surrounded in gold. It had a moving picture in the center of the degree. It was of Ronan and his father. She scans over the words. In the corner is a small seal and underneath it a couple words. "In Memory of James O'Reilly who saved the world even with all against him" She reads out loud. She can't help but smile. "We never knew of James's defeat of Voldemort. We just figured that he was laying low. Waiting to strike."

" He is gone. Everything was checked out. All death eaters of been captured and placed in several newly built wizarding prisons. They aren't getting out for a very long time." He takes the plaque back and hangs it back on the wall. He turns to face her. There was something on his mind. "I was wondering..."

Hermione blinks. "Don't wonder to far. You might get lost. What were you wondering, Ronan?" She has a smile on her face.

"In exactly one month my father is having a banquet to announce me as his successor. It's required that I bring a date and seeing how I'm currently single, it might be a problem. I was wondering if you would accompany me as my date?" A faint blush was creeping up his face.

Hermione is speechless. She had just met the man and he was inviting her to go on a date. She felt drawn to him. "I would love to accompany someone as handsome and charming as yourself to the banquet." She smiles

He grins. "Wonderful! Spectacular! You've made me the happiest guy around." His grin fades just a bit. "I will be out of town until the day before the banquet. The Spanish Ministry is requesting a meeting and my father is sending me to handle it all. I'm glad he has faith in me. He is the only one."

She frowns just a bit. She liked being around him. "I'm sure I can entertain myself until you return. And I am certain that you will do fine with the Spanish Minister. You're a charmer."

A faint blush graces his face. "Would you like some tea?" He looks to the table and notices that all the previous uneaten food had been cleared away. Two tea cups and a steaming tea pot were now in front of them.

She smirks. "I thought all you American's liked coffee over tea? I can't stand the stuff. Way to strong and bitter."

He shakes his head and pours her a cup, adding a bit of cream to it. "I love coffee. But tea is equally as good." He pushes the cup over to her and pours himself a cup, adding a little bit of cream and sugar. "Tea is relaxing. Coffee is more of a formal drink. I don't think we need to be formal. Do you?"

She picks the tea cup up and sips it. "No. I don't believe that we should formal. I would say that we are more closer to friends."

Ronan smiles. "Tell me about yourself Hermione. I don't get to meet a lot of people. Where do you work? What do you like to do? What schools have you attended?"

She chuckles. "Well...I attended Hogwarts for seven years where I graduated top of my class. I then attended a small magical school, for two years, in London where I majored in Charms. After that I was invited to be the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts since Professor Flitwick decided it was time for him to retire. So I've been teaching two years and I love it. And I love to read."

Ronan's smile fades just a bit. He couldn't stop the dull aching that once again was shooting through his chest. He had missed so much. "You like to read. Hmm. I may have something that will interest you." He stands and enters a room off to their right.

Hermione follows him. Her eyes widen once she enters the room. It was a large library with all sorts of books.

He smiles at her reaction and points to a display case in the center of the room. Inside was one of two original copies of Hogwarts: A History. It even had the golden signature of the original author.

Hermione places a hand over her mouth when she see's the book. "How did you get that? There are only two originals left in the entire world. It's a rare treasure."

He walks over to another shelf and pulls off a old looking book and hands it to her. "Here. If you like it so much. Have the second copy."

She stares at the book in her hands. It was an exact copy of the one in the case. It even had the signature. "Where did you find these? Many people have looked but have never come close to finding them."

He walks over to a scarlet colored arm chair and plops down. "My father was traveling last year and come across them in a small magical town outside of Ireland, Dubla. I believe was it's name. He, of course, bought them at a very reasonable price and brought them home to me. I collect rare and valuable books. I read then first then place them on the shelves of my personal Library. If anyone wishes to read them all they have to do is ask and I will let them."

She runs a slim finger over the very old book then rushes forward, sliding onto his lap and hugging him. "Thank you. It's the most thoughtful present that I've ever received." She places a kiss on his cheek then slides off his lap and into another chair.

He smiles but this time stops himself from blushing. "I figured that you would like it. Since you went to Hogwarts and all." He looks up at the magical clock on the wall. "Look at the time. It's almost midnight. I'll have one of my drivers drop you off wherever your staying." He stands and walks out of the room a moment then returns. "Whenever your ready."

She smiles and stands, holding the book to her chest. "I look forward to seeing you in a month, Ronan. And again thanks for the book." She exits the room, following the driver.

Once they are out of sight Ronan drops down into one the chairs again. He lets out a sigh and places his head in his hands. He remembers how bitter he was those four years ago. He had changed. He no longer let most of his emotions show. He hide them away from prying eyes until he had a chance to vent or cry out in anguish. He didn't know how to handle the many emotions that were bombarding his heart at this very moment. There was love, hatred, sadness, fear, longing and loneliness.

Dobby pokes his head into the room then scurries over to Ronan. "Can Dobby get Harry anything?" Dobby was allowed to use Ronan's real name as long as there was not one around to over hear him.

Ronan shakes his head. "No Dobby. I'm just tired. I should get to bed. Long day tomorrow and the rest of the month. Very long." He stands and stretches heading for the door.

Dobby watches him with knowing eyes. "Harry looks at Ms. Granger the way Dobby looks at Winky. But Harry Potter is sad." He shakes his head and scurries out before Ronan can reply.

Ronan shakes his head chuckling. Dobby was smarter than he let on. And sometimes it was bloody scary. He trudges up the stairs and into his overly large room, falling onto the bed fully clothed. He lets the sound of crickets lull him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The month is going dreadfully slow for Hermione. She is stuck inside all the time since the rain started and it has yet to stop. It isn't all bad. She gets to spend loads of time with her best friends. But it didn't seem the same. She missed Harry. When he left the first time she was heart broken. And when he left the second time it felt like apart of her soul was ripped from her body.

At this moment in time she is sitting on one of the window seats watching the rain fall. She lets out a small sigh. She had yet to tell the others of her information on Harry. She didn't like keeping secrets but she hadn't found the right time. When was the right time to tell them that Harry was locked away in a crazy house.

Luke watches Hermione from his place at a nearby table. Ginny was watching tv with her three brothers and sister-in-law. They were infatuated in the muggle device. He shakes his head and stands, walking over to where Hermione is. "What's wrong, Hermi?" He started to call her Hermi right after graduation.

Hermione looks at him and smiles. "Sit down, Luke. I have something I need to tell you." She folds her hands on her lap.

Luke blinks but takes a seat beside her. "Tell me? What is there to tell me? I already know that I'm the handsomest, brightest and luckiest wizard on this planet. What more is there to tell?" He grins.

Hermione shakes her head. "Will you even get over yourself? It's about your brother. Remember how I said that I met Ronan O'Reilly? He is the Minister's son and your cousin. He told me about James." She says quietly.

His grin fades. "Ronan O'Reilly is the son of the American Minister of Magic. Why didn't you tell us that earlier? What did he tell you about James? Is he ok? Where is he?" He could feel the hope swelling in his chest.

Hermione bites her lower lip. "I know how you feel about the Minister. That's why I didn't tell you about Ronan being his son. And he told me that James is very sick. Four months after the Minister removed him from Hogwarts, James had a mental break down. He reverted back to a time when he didn't feel any pain. The doctors figure that he now has the mind of a two maybe three year old. The Minister placed him in a very good mental hospital for treatment. But they are told he is a lost cause. He will never be normal anymore. Ronan also told me something very interesting. James defeated Voldemort last year. That's why he had the dark mark. He knew that it was a direct connection and he somehow flooded it with some kind of magic burst. They don't know how. It's a complete mystery to them."

Luke blinks. "Mental Hospital. Are you telling me that my brother has lost his mind? I'll kill them. What did they do to him once they got him back here?" He is now standing and very angry. "He would of been better off at Hogwarts with me. I could of protected him. And did you just say Voldemort is gone?" He looks confused.

Hermione sighs. "The doctors told them that James suffered from a forced stressful event. Don't you see? Him being brought to Hogwarts was his very downfall. He didn't want to be there and no one listened to him. We forced him to stay against his will. Then to top it all off we shunned him like some kind of horrible creature. It's our fault that Harry Potter is now nothing more than a toddler in the mind." A sob escapes her lips.

Luke wraps his arms around her. "Shh. It's ok. You said that Ronan will be out of the country until the beginning of next month. When he gets back ask him to see James. Maybe then we can get to the bottom of this once and for all." He kisses the top of her head.

She steps back and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Thanks Luke. I don't know what I would do without you guys. And I'm glad I don't have to find out." She glances at the three red headed Weasley's who were watching tv. All of a sudden Ron's hair turns the color that matches his wife's name, Lavender. She can't help but giggle as Ron stumbles to his feet and chases his two brothers around the room threatening to curse them back to England if they didn't turn his hair back. She shakes her head. Nothing ever changed. She follows Luke over to the tv area and plops down in the space where Ron had been sitting.

Luke pulls Ginny up and then sits down, pulling her down onto his lap and cuddling with her. They were happy in each other's arms. But Luke's mind was not solely focused on his wife. He couldn't help but feel bad for James. He was a partial cause for it. If only he had stuck with his brother everything would be semi-normal.


	4. Chapter 4

The month was going very very slow for Ronan. He couldn't wait for it to be over. He had to spend hourless days in meetings with several of the Magic Ministers and it was wearing him out. All they did was argue and to top it off one of the main Ministers failed to show up. It was already half way through the month and he had yet to show.

Ronan sits quietly listening to the Minister of Magic from Spain and France argue over some ridiculous matter. He slowly rises to his feet and glares at both of them. "Gentlemen. Please. Calm yourselves. Do not waste the precious time of the council with your mindless rantings. They can be dealt with at a later time. Agreed?" He watches as the two nod their heads and again take their seats, glaring daggers at each other. "Now. Since that's settled. Is there any legit concern that needs to be addressed by the council before we convene for the day? Picking up at noon tomorrow." He looks around. "Ok then. Meeting adjou..." he is interrupted by banging doors and scuffling of feet. He sighs. What now?

"Sorry bout that." The red haired man apologizes for his rude entry. "I'm also sorry that I'm late. It's been hectic all over England. I've only now been able to get things under control." The man looked tired and worn.

Ronan eyes the man. He looked vaguely familiar. He must be the missing Minister. "Alrighty then. After your swearing in we will adjourn for the day. Please raise your right hand and recite your information."

The red haired man nods and raises his right hand. "Arthur Weasley. British Minister of Magic. Appointed two years ago at the dismissal of the prior Minister." He smiles.

Ronan blinks and his eyes widen just a bit. Arthur Weasley. The very man that was a surrogate father to him in his youth. "Duly noted. The council recognizes the British Minister to our panel. Meeting adjourned. We will pick up at noon tomorrow. And gentlemen. Please have something intelligent to discuss." Ronan rises to his feet, happy to be getting out of there for the day. He is stopped when he feels a hand on his arm. He blinks and turns to face the person stopping him. "May I help you with something?" He takes a step back looking the man over. He looked very old. He had a long white beard and sparkling blue eyes.

Arthur watches the young man that was seemingly in charge of this years meeting. He looked very young. He didn't look any older than his youngest son, Ron. He strides over to the boy and old man, smiling. "Ah. Professor Dumbledore. What brings you here?"

Ronan jumps slightly not noticing Arthur's approach. "Yes. What brings you here? This meeting is closed to everyone but the Ministers of Magic."

Dumbledore watches the boy. A smile playing in his withered face. "I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. I am always invited to the meetings. This has been the very first time that I've accepted. I thought I might be seeing you here, my boy."

Ronan can't help his fluttering heart. Dumbledore was like a grandfather to him up until his horrible seventh year. "I'm sorry. I think you have me mistaken for someone else. If you will excuse me. I have very important notes to go over for tomorrows meeting." He takes another step back but couldn't bring himself to leave.

Arthur watches with interest. "You look too young to be a Minister, young man. Why are you here if it's closed to all but Ministers?"

Ronan sighs and sticks his hand out to Arthur. "Ronan O'Reilly. My father is the American Minister of Magic. He is in poor health at the moment so since I'm Minister in Training..." He shrugs.

Arthur takes the boys hand and shakes it firmly. "I had the honor to meet your father at last years meeting. Very noble man. Very noble."

Dumbledore watches the boy. "Ronan O'Reilly died more than four years ago in an attack staged by Voldemort. You can not be him. But I do think that you my boy...are Harry Potter."

Ronan turns pale. How did Dumbledore always do that? It was like the man was psychic. He sighs. "Don't speak of that to anyone. It does not leave this room. Understood?" He glares at Dumbledore then Arthur.

Arthur blinks. Dumbledore must be losing his mind accusing this boy of being Harry. But the boy doesn't deny it. He instead pales and looks rather ill. "I should go and try and track down my rogue bunch of kids." He was trying to break the uneasy silence.

"Their in America, Sir. Staying at the Salem Villa. It's right around the corner for the American Ministry and Half Baked." He says quietly.

Mr. Weasley blinks. "How did you know that? They said they were going on vacation. Whatever possessed them to go to America?"

Ronan sighs. "They were hunting for me. I found this out when I bumped into Hermione who was trying to get into Half Baked. My restaurant. They should be returning home since they found out the horrible truth about James. Sad really."

Dumbledore eyes the boy. "What did you tell our resident Charms Professor? It had to be very gruesome for them to even consider leaving."

"Let me start off by saying I will not have this life ripped away from me. I defeated Voldemort so I could be left alone. I told Hermione that James lost his mind four months after he was brought to America. He has the mind of a two year old. And that my father has him in a expensive mental health hospital but there is no hope for him."

"Wait. Ron told me that you turned out to be James. You don't look mentally distraught to me." Arthur says, confused.

"I did indeed have a nervous break down four months after my return. It took a month to get me back on my feet. In which time I started to attend Salem Center. I excelled in all my classes and I just graduated two months ago, top of my class." Ronan looks at his hands. "The doctors said I had to much stress. If I didn't try and avoid some of it..I would die before my eighteenth birthday." He adds in a whisper. He didn't know why he was telling this all to the two men standing in front of him. But it felt good to get it off his chest.

"You know..Ron, Hermione and Luke saw you leave. They rushed into my office hysterical. I couldn't do anything. Erik is your legal guardian until your twenty-second birthday. Are you going to tell them the truth?"

Ronan shakes his head. "No. Let them believe the truth that I've already told them. And if either of you tell them..I will tell them who Luke really is. I know that you don't know Mr. Weasley and you better pray that you don't find out. I'm sure you would have a very different view on your son-in-law." He gives them a cold, hard glare.

Arthur looks at Dumbledore. "Who Luke really is? He is Luke O'Reilly isn't he. All his paper work checks out."

Dumbledore narrows his eyes but they soon resume their usual twinkle. "Yes. He is really Luke O'Reilly. Just as the boy standing in front of us is James O'Reilly, Ronan O'Reilly and Harry Potter. I will not tell anyone. But think about your actions before you do them. Do you really want things to go back to the way they were before all of this? Enemies instead of friends. You know that Molly and Arthur may accept the real Luke but you also know that her brothers will not." He looks at his over his half moon glasses before heading for the door. "If you change your mind. You know where to find me" He disappears out the door and out of sight.

Ronan looks at Mr. Weasley. "I know that you want to know. But I will not tell you unless the cause arises. I may hate him for how he treated me...but I would never take his happiness away unless I had a very good reason." He then quickly exits, thinking about what Dumbledore said.

Arthur stands there in a slight shock. He shakes his head and quickly follows the other two out the door. He needed some sleep before this day could get any more weirder.


End file.
